


On the Same Wavelength

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beforus, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Fish Puns, Meenah's Disturbing Thoughts, Rare Pair, References to the Hemospectrum, Vriska's Disturbing Thoughts, power fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska can’t believe she got legally forbidden to talk to lowbloods. Wasn’t that the whole <i>point</i> of culling and the hemospectrum—to help lowbloods suck less? It’s like no matter what she did, someone made a huge deal about it. She decides to share her grievances with a sea dweller in a hemanon bar. Turns out she’s not the only one who has a problem with Beforan society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Same Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/gifts).



> Thanks for the gorgeous prompt! I hope this is the sort of AU you were looking for. 
> 
> Obligatory shout out to my awesome editor to for her invaluable assistance.

‘Serket.’

Vriska kept walking. She didn’t care what that stuffy, uptight Pyrope had to say. 

‘Serket, you can’t just ignore me, this is an official court sanction.’

Vriska stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. She heaved a sigh as Pyrope walked into view. Naturally, Pyrope was wearing her official expression to go with her stuffy court-outfit. None of that hid the fact that she was getting old. A touch of teal could be seen at her temples where the dark colour of hair had begun to fade. Like those cycles she had on Vriska somehow made Pyrope more important. 

Pyrope held out a boring-looking document. Vriska snatched it up and skimmed the first page. ‘What _now_?’

Pyrope bared her teeth in a smug smile. ‘It’s a restraining order. Signed by His Honourable Benevolence. You are not allowed to harass, cull, or quadrant anyone down-hemospectrum of yourself. And because you find it so hard to understand what it means to harass someone, I suggest you avoid speaking to any lowbloods at all. Consider that free legal advice.’

Vriska scowled and dropped the document into the street. ‘This is hoofbeast-shit and you know it. Who put the courts up to it? Was it that whiner Tavros?’

‘It was a list of plaintiffs as long as my arm, all with similar stories about your behaviour. Grow up and stop harassing people or I’ll come for you.’

Vriska folded her arms and snorted. ‘We’ll see just how far those lowbloods get without my help. That’s the last time I try to do something _nice_ for someone. Maybe I should get a restraining order to stop you from picking on me. I know you all have it in for me.’

Pyrope sighed and shook her head. She didn’t even bother denying it. Vriska turned her back to Pyrope and went in the opposite direction. It was getting early and now she had to change her plans _completely_ thanks to the stupid legal system with its hypocritical and pointless rules.

///

The bar Vriska frequented was lit specifically to minimise telltale caste-markers. You could look another troll in the face and not be able to make out the colour in their eyes or the flush beneath their skin. Even clothing was sort of washed out and hard to decipher. It meant dutiful highbloods didn’t have to move out the way of lowbloods trying to get a drink and everyone was just as loud and fun as they wanted to be without all the stuffiness. 

Vriska loved places like this. If someone knocking into her and spilled her drink, no one would try and stop her from spilling theirs right back or tripping them. It wasn’t hemanonymity by any stretch, of course. You could always tell the lowbloods from their over-the-top aggression in places like this, and no amount of weird lighting could disguise a fish-face. Still, it was a good place to scratch an itch and maybe find someone who wasn’t completely boring.

Speaking of which, Vriska eyed the sea dweller sitting at the bar. She had gorgeous long braids trailing down her back and heaps of jewellery. There was someone who wasn’t afraid of all the ‘niceness’ where highbloods weren’t supposed to display their sweet loot. Vriska felt that anyone should be able to show off their haul. After all, it meant they were awesome enough to have gotten it in the first place. 

Vriska thought through her options. If she was going to be banned from helping lowbloods, then it made sense to talk to highbloods instead. Of course, someone would probably find a way to yell at her over that too. It was like the courts conveniently forgot the fact that she was _supposed_ to help lowbloods suck less. That’s what the hemospectrum was _for_. Anything she did, someone seemed to have a problem with it. 

Vriska walked up to the bar and slid onto the seat next to the sea dweller. ‘So what’s a fish-face like you doing in a place like this?’ she asked.

Fish-face sighed. ‘Tryin to get stinking drunk. It’s hard with a fish-face constitunation, though. We’re too great at filterin.’

Vriska awarded fish-face some points for not getting hung up about the ‘fish-face’ comment. ‘You know, hemanon bars don’t work for sea dwellers.’

The sea dweller gave a bitter laugh. ‘They work for me just fin. Betides, at least here people pretend knot to care.’

‘Why does it matter if people care or not? You’re a sea dweller, you get to make the rules!’

The sea dweller tensed slightly. ‘I don’t make anenomy rules. That’s _knot_ my fin. Do you know what kind of rules I’d be allowed to hake? Culling rules, are what. Being all nice and responshiple and shit.’ The sea dweller blinked. ‘You’re coming on a little strong there, I don’t efin know your name, and here I am talkin about my shit.’ 

Vriska shrugged. ‘I’m not trying to hook you pale,’ she said, pleased when the ‘hook’ earned her a smile full of pointy teeth. ‘My name’s Vriska.’

‘Vriska. Fishka. I like it.’ The sea dweller hesitated again, that slight stutter-stop in her movements. ‘I’m Meenah.’

‘Meenah… Minnowah? Yeah, I got nothing.’ Vriska shrugged.

Meenah snorted. ‘You tried. Not everyone’s got the gift.’

‘But I’ve got to say, if _I_ was a fish-face, I wouldn’t take any crap from anyone.’

Meenah sneered, baring those interesting teeth again. ‘Look, I can’t shell what you are in this light, but trust me, the higher you roe up the spectrum, the more responshipility there is. All the people want you ta look after them and kelp them. What’s the point of power if you gotta be so dam careful all the time? Anybay, it looks like you don’t take any carp. You come up to some strange sea dweller in a bar and call them “fish-face”. If I wasn’t so impressed by the guts _that_ took I woulda poked some holes in you.’

Vriska laughed. ‘Your pick-up lines are laaaaaaaame.’

‘Look who’s talkin,’ Meenah replied with a smile. 

‘Do you want to get out of here?’ Vriska asked. ‘My place isn’t far and without all the gawkers it’d be more hemanon than this place.’

‘I trout that,’ Meenah muttered under her breath. She continued louder. ‘Shore, why knot. The drinks here are saltwater.’

Vriska smiled. This was good, two rebels against a worthless, hypocritical system getting together to tear it apart and maybe fuck.

In the light cast from the buildings outside, Vriska suddenly got it. She gave Meenah a once-over, noting the bright tyrian of her eyes and the subtle markings on her clothes.

‘Ha! You’re _that_ Meenah!’ That was why she was hanging out in a badly lit bar. People could tell she was a fish-face, but not _the_ fish-face. Well, the fish-face in-waiting.

‘Is that gonna be a problem?’ Meenah asked, overshooting casual by just a hair. 

‘No,’ Vriska said. ‘But seriously, you really, _really _have power. You could change _everything_.’__

__Meenah gave her a weird look. ‘Wut?’_ _

__Vriska grinned. ‘No look, you’ve been thinking about it from the wrong angle, like you have to follow in your ancestor’s footsteps and play by _those_ rules. But you don’t, you could change the game completely!’_ _

__Meenah looked around quickly and then fixed Vriska with a hard stare. ‘Let’s talk moray aboat this at your place, okray?’_ _

__‘Shore,’ said Vriska. Meenah grinned and Vriska’s blood pusher gave a funny little lurch at all those pointed teeth. None of the lowbloods she tried to help ever looked like _that_._ _

__///_ _

__‘Whoa, nice hive,’ Meenah said, looking around at Vriska’s spider motif decorations._ _

__‘Thanks, want something better than cheap bar “saltwater”?’ Vriska asked._ _

__‘Nah, I wanna hear moray aboat what you sayin earlier. How I could change it all.’_ _

__Vriska matched Meenah’s slow smile and folded her arms. ‘All I’m saying is that when you take your place as ruler, you’ll be on top of the pile. You don’t have to follow the current policies. You could make your own.’_ _

__Meenah nodded thoughtfully. Vriska could almost see the thoughts turning over in her head. They were in the entryway of her hive, which was awesome, but it wasn’t a great place for plotting a revolution or making out. ‘Want to check out a different block? Maybe one with… more comfortable furniture?’_ _

__Meenah snorted. ‘Shore, Fishka, I think we’re on the same wavelength here.’_ _

__Vriska led the way through her hive until they came to the block with her concupiscent couch. Meenah’s gaze roved around the room and settled on the couch. ‘Nice,’ was all she said and took a seat on it. Vriska sat beside her and stretched out. Her thigh brushed the side of Meenah’s._ _

__‘Society is wussy and filled with losers who are just looking to keep down awesome trolls like us,’ said Vriska. ‘But you get it, right? You know the way it’s all broken and you could fix it. You’d make sure the right trolls, the ones who were just naturally better, ended up on top.’_ _

__‘I like the sound of that,’ said Meenah, taking off her glasses and putting them aside. She gave a long, slow smile, once more revealing those needle-sharp teeth. ‘I _reelly_ like the sound of that.’_ _

__With no more warning than that, Meenah closed the meagre distance between them and pressed her lips against Vriska’s. There was hunger and force in her kiss, but she didn’t immediately go for a bite. Vriska nodded internally. This was definitely more flush than pitch, though neither of them would be looking for quadrants tonight. Well, _she_ wouldn’t be. It was entirely possible that Meenah would be overwhelmed by Vriska’s brilliance, but she didn’t really seem the type, thankfully. _ _

__Vriska returned the kiss and cupped the back of Meenah’s head. She ran her fingertips down one of the tight braids, keeping her claws out of the way to prevent snags. Meenah’s hair was sleek and there was almost no give in the tight weave. Vriska tugged gently, just to hear Meenah make a rumbling noise as her hair was pulled against her horn-beds._ _

__In retaliation, Meenah ran her hands through Vriska’s hair, skirting the edges of her horns, just barely, but making no effort to keep her claws out of it. Vriska gasped into the kiss and bit lightly at Meenah’s lip. She drew back. ‘I was reading this more flush than pitch, but if you’re not into that…?’ Vriska let the sentence hang._ _

__Meenah snorted. ‘You and me, we’re buoyond rules, right? Betides, this isn’t some quadrants thing, just roll with it.’_ _

__Vriska grinned. The worst thing about other people was when they didn’t roll with it and got hung up about the most pointless things. It was _so_ good to be with someone who wasn’t like that. Vriska grabbed Meenah’s shoulders and pushed her back until she was flat against the concupiscent couch. ‘Oh I’ll roll with it, fish-face.’_ _

__Meenah grinned and surged up to nip at Vriska’s lip. The feel of those sea dweller fangs sent a shiver through Vriska’s body. She pressed down harder, deepening the kiss. Heat curled in Vriska and she wanted more._ _

__‘You’re wearing way too many clothes,’ Vriska said when she drew back again for breath._ _

__Meenah nodded. Her fins were flushed a light tyrian and they fluttered slightly with her ragged breaths. ‘Yeah, so are you.’ She easily pushed back at Vriska to get some space._ _

__There was a lot of dense muscle in Meenah’s body and Vriska’s mouth went dry at the casual display of strength. Then Meenah pulled off her top and Vriska stared at the expanse of bare skin for a long moment before she remembered to take off her own top._ _

__Meenah licked her lips as Vriska bared herself. ‘Nice, Fishska. Why am I knot surprised you got a scar or two?’_ _

__Vriska laughed and traced the neat line that arced across her throat to halfway down her side. ‘Yeah, people don’t always get along with me. They end up regretting it though.’_ _

__Meenah nodded, a hungry look in her eyes. ‘Tell me moray, I wanna hear about changin it all and what we’d do to anenomyone who got in our way.’_ _

__Vriska’s answering smile was sharp. She tugged off her pants and ran a claw lightly down the entrance to her own nook. Meenah’s gaze snapped toward the movement and her bright lips parted soundlessly. Vriska knew she looked good like this, with her bulge twisting above the dark cerulean flush between her legs, and the lightest smear of genetic material against her claws._ _

__‘I’d be happy to tell you more. I also bet your pants are pretty uncomfortable right now.’_ _

__Meenah shook herself out of her daze and smirked. ‘Enough with the terribubble pick-up lines. I’m here, aint I?’ Despite her words, she wasted no time in removing the last of her clothes._ _

__Vriska’s gaze roved over Meenah’s body, noting the curl of her bulge and the flush of her nook. ‘When you’re in charge, you could do anything,’ Vriska said. ‘No one would overrule your decisions or dare to contradict you.’_ _

__Meenah’s fins flared and she smiled. ‘Yeah. I’d have to make an example outta anyone who tried anythin.’ She moved forward with sleek grace and traced her claws over one of Vriska’s rumble spheres. Then she followed the path of the scar that started at Vriska’s throat. Vriska swallowed. This wasn’t pitch, wasn’t quite flush either, but having claws running so near a vulnerable spot woke buried instincts._ _

__‘Yeah,’ Vriska breathed. ‘You’re a big, bad sea dweller. You could – what did you say? – poke them full of holes if they defied you. That’d stop it pretty fast.’_ _

__Meenah made a deep rattling noise of satisfaction. It sounded different than a land dweller’s would because of the gills. Vriska stroked one of Meenah’s fins – really gently – and was rewarded with a breathy hiss._ _

__Meenah backed off for a moment and her gaze flicked down to Vriska’s nook. She reached out to touch, giving Vriska plenty of time to voice an objection. Instead Vriska just spread her legs wider. She gasped as Meenah stroked at the entrance to her nook._ _

__‘Coddam, Vriska, you’re so warm.’_ _

__Vriska blinked. No one had ever said that to her. She supposed she would feel like that to a fish-face. She let her head fall back as Meenah kept touching her. Pleasant little tingles sparked along her nerves and she couldn’t help twitching slightly at the light pass of Meenah’s fingertips. She drew herself up as the feeling started getting more intense. She wasn’t going to come apart for anyone without making them feel it too._ _

__Vriska gave Meenah a quick kiss, turned to run her teeth along Meenah’s fin-piercings. Meenah’s head jerked to one side giving Vriska better access and her hand stopped stroking. Vriska slid one palm down Meenah’s torso and very, very carefully slipped a finger into her nook. Meenah arched and made the best rattling groan._ _

__‘No one would defy you,’ Vriska panted. ‘They’d bow their heads back before you and they’d _obey_.’_ _

__Meenah’s hands clamped down on Vriska’s shoulders. Her claws dug in almost enough for something pitch, but not quite. ‘Yes, Vriska, yes!’ she hissed. ‘Come on, more! I wanna take you.’_ _

__Vriska shrugged to herself, it wasn’t exactly how she’d pictured this going, but Meenah was being very persuasive right now. The concupiscent couch was firm against Vriska’s back as she stretched out. Meenah settled over her hips and Vriska felt the faintest touch of cool sea dweller genetic material smearing across her thighs._ _

__Meenah reached out and gently palmed Vriska’s bulge. The hint of friction was nice, but mostly reminded Vriska how much attention her nook wasn’t getting._ _

__‘Stop teasing,’ Vriska said. ‘My nook’s dying of boredom.’_ _

__Meenah smiled down at her and slid the tip of Vriska’s bulge against her nook. ‘Are you defyin me?’ she asked. ‘What happened to all the talk of obedience, huh?’_ _

__Vriska’s head bowed back reflexively as her bulge slipped inside Meenah’s nook. ‘I’m not one of your lame servants.’_ _

__‘Yeah, you’d be my favourite,’ Meenah said with slow satisfaction. Her hips rolled and her nook was slick and cool around Vriska’s bulge. ‘Yeah, just like that.’_ _

__‘Come oooooooon,’ Vriska said, shifting her hips and spreading her legs wider. Meenah’s bulge was curling slowly between them. It wouldn’t be the best angle to reach Vriska’s nook, but it would be _something_. Vriska was being so generous right now and she wasn’t even getting anything out of it. Instead of shifting even a bit, Meenah reached behind herself and ran a claw delicately across the entrance to Vriska’s nook again. _ _

__Vriska’s hips stuttered and she made an embarrassing noise. She couldn’t help it. Meenah was such a fucking tease._ _

__‘Yeah, you like that?’ Meenah asked. ‘When I take charge it’s not going to stop at Beforus. Once I fix this place up, we’ll build up the armada and head for the stars. I’m gonna take over the entire fucking galaxy.’_ _

__Vriska was way more focused on the back-and-forth slide of Meenah’s fingers against her nook. ‘What?’_ _

__‘Galactic conquest, Vriska. I’ll crush any dissent here and then I’ll crush it out there.’ Meenah’s smile was sharp and feral around the edges. It was the weirdest concupiscent talk that Vriska had ever heard, but it was hot._ _

__Then two of Meenah’s fingers slipped into Vriska’s nook. She arched, her thoughts blanking out as pleasure flooded her body. The faintest scrape of Meenah’s claws was inevitable at this angle and it made Vriska shake._ _

__‘I’m gonna get an army an every civilisation out there is gonna fall before us. We’ll slaughter anythin that stands in the way of that.’_ _

__Something about that imagery was unsettling, but Vriska was more concerned with rocking her hips, trying to get some more friction out of Meenah. All it achieved was driving her bulge deeper. Meenah’s eyes fluttered shut at the renewed sensation and her fins flared against the sides of her face. Her piercings glinted in the light of Vriska’s hive._ _

__‘Fuck, Vriska, that’s it, right there!’_ _

__Meenah hadn’t stopped the teasing movements of her fingers and Vriska did what she could to chase the sensation. Then Meenah’s head tipped right back in a blatantly flush trust-display as her nook clenched down around Vriska’s bulge. Her fingers withdrew._ _

__‘Fuck! Gonna need a pail here!’ she said, pleasure harmonics thickening her tone in a way that made Vriska feel warm all over._ _

__‘Under, under the couch,’ Vriska gasped out. Meenah leaned down, still on top of Vriska, and grabbed the pail. Then in one smooth, near instinctual motion, she swung off the concupiscent couch and straddled it. Her bright tyrian genetic material splashed from her nook against the bottom of the pail. Vriska moaned at the distinctly erotic sound. She was halfway ready to beg for relief, like some loser._ _

__Luckily it didn’t come to that. Meenah got back onto the couch, this time between Vriska’s legs. She flashed Vriska a pointy smile and then leaned down to lick a stripe along Vriska’s nook. Vriska swore and her hips jerked up. Meenah’s bright lips were smeared with Vriska’s colour and it was gorgeous._ _

__‘If you don’t stick it in me right now, I’m going to push you down and take what I want, fish-face,’ Vriska growled._ _

__Meenah laughed and grabbed Vriska’s thighs. ‘Shore, shore, whatebber you say.’_ _

__Vriska jolted slightly. She hadn’t even noticed that the fish puns had stopped until now. That must have been why Meenah’s little speech had seemed a bit off._ _

__Then Meenah slid her bulge into Vriska’s nook and the world narrowed to the sharp relief of finally, finally getting some proper stimulation. Vriska clawed at where Meenah was still gripping her thighs. She didn’t even care about quadrant-smearing signals now._ _

__Meenah tightened her grip and her bulge moved perfectly. Vriska’s nerves were lighting up as she got exactly what she wanted from Meenah._ _

__‘Coddam, Vriska. You’re warm and gorgeous and still painted in my colours. Look at you.’ Meenah’s tone was almost reverent._ _

__Vriska’s gaze dragged down to her own bulge, covered in tyrian material. It was almost as good the sight of Meenah pleasuring her. Vriska’s body tensed as she approached the peak. She could feel the clutching ripple of her nook as genetic material welled inside her. Everything was so, so good. Meenah’s sharp needle smile shone down at her and her tongue swiped over her lip, catching the last of Vriska’s material._ _

__Vriska cried out and her claws bit deeply into Meenah’s wrists as she came. She needed a pail _now_ and eased up on her death-grip to push Meenah away. Meenah slid back obligingly, her bulge still prominent and stained with Vriska’s deep blue. Fuck. Vriska went to the half-filled pail. Meenah was watching her with an unblinking gaze. The hungry look in her eyes made Vriska shudder as she released her material in with Meenah’s. Vriska sighed deeply and pushed the pail aside. It wasn’t drone season and she’d deal with it later. _ _

__Meenah moved aside on the concupiscent couch to make room and Vriska gratefully collapsed beside her. Vriska panted and waited for her blood pusher to stop pounding quite so hard. Eventually she propped herself up on one elbow to look over at Meenah. A strange feeling twisted in Vriska as she remembered the tone of Meenah’s words there at the end. The things she’d said when she wasn’t using her puns._ _

__‘So all that stuff about galactic conquest and crushing other civilisations, you were saying those things because it was hot, right?’ Vriska said._ _

__Meenah grinned up at her. ‘Yeah baycause it was hot, but also baycause it was true. You were right. When I get into power I could do _anyfin_.’ Meenah lingered over the last word, the satisfaction probably coming from more than just the fish pun. ‘You don’t got a problem with that, right? We’re on the same wavelength?’_ _

__There was something dark in her tone that reminded Vriska of the deepest and most dangerous parts of the ocean. She shivered. ‘Ha! Right, of course we are. I’m not some kind of bleeding-blood pusher wimp! Ha!’_ _

__Meenah smiled long and slow. Her teeth glinted. ‘Good, baycause I was almost worried you’d wimped out on me. I’m glad you sea things my bay.’ She laced her fingers with Vriska’s and dug her claws in just the slightest amount._ _

__That strange feeling rose in Vriska’s mind again, but she pushed it down. She wasn’t some pathetic little wiggler who couldn’t roll with it. Vriska could roll with anything. She gripped Meenah’s fingers back, even tighter._ _


End file.
